My Way
by Rin RavenIce
Summary: Maybe needs a higher rating. Somebody at Garden decides that it's time to take xtreme measures to make sure that his heart only belongs to her. 3 people lose their lives in the process.


My Way

I took her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?!"

She began to cry as I continued to deprive her of oxygen.

"You bitch! Do you realize how much you annoy me? Every time I'm with him, he has to mention your name. He's with me now! You shouldn't matter! Damnit…why did he have to love you so much?"

I let go of her neck and let her weakened body slide to the ground.

"You know, for an all powerful sorceress, you don't put up much of a fight."

"Why are you doing this to me? I can't help it that he still thinks of me. He'll get over me in time." The girl spoke.

I glared down at the witch who was rubbing her neck where I had held it.

"You never really loved him, did you? He was just convenient for your plan to help liberate Timber."

I was now fuming with an uncontrollable anger, to the point of madness.

"Of course I did! I'll always love him." She protested.

"If that's true, then you two would still be together!" I screamed at her.

"Well, we would be if you hadn't gotten in the way. Ever since you came into his life, things haven't been the same. You're nothing but a manipulator." The witch cried out.

I paced back and forth in front of my prisoner. She had made my boyfriend's life, and mine, a living hell by not letting him go. She had the boy whipped, and she knew it.

"Shut up before I cut you open and string your entrails from here to the moon!"

The girl cowered back, seeing the insanity brewing in my blue eyes. I brushed my tussled blond hair back behind my shoulders and walked back to her.

"If you're looking for an apology, you won't get one. All I know is that I love him, and I always have. We'll be together…forever."

The pair was having romantic problems. Him and I were sent on a mission about 4 months ago. I finally got him to open up to me. He told me all his thoughts, dreams, and wishes. But most of all he was concerned about her. He didn't think he was good enough for her. All they had been doing lately was arguing. I've always felt love for him, so it felt natural when I began to comfort him. We had bonded with one another on that mission. I had sparked feelings in him that he didn't know existed. Then things went from bad to worse. They ended up having a horrible argument when we got back. That night I found him at my door, visibly upset. We spent the night together. Shortly after, he broke it off with her. He had thought she was his match, his soul mate. Now he was seeing me in that light. Unfortunately he started to second-guess himself after about 3 months of being with me. All he could ever talk about was how she did this, or how she did that. Her name constantly came up. It was driving me nuts.

What she didn't know what that I hadn't intended on stealing him from her. But when I did manage to do it, there was nothing I could do to stop it. Things had gone my way for once in my pathetic life, and I wasn't going to let it slip out of my hands.

I reached down and grabbed her by her long dark hair, pulling her back up to my level.

"Stay out of my life…" I growled.

"Think about it! If he's that infatuated with me still, then what's the point in staying with him? He'd be happier with me." She quipped.

"Oh really?" I sarcastically questioned.

"Yes. You know he'll come back to me as soon as he sees how miserable I am without him. He and I were meant to be together."

I sneered at her. I was sick of her excuses. He would love only me, period.

"You don't know anything!" I said as I punched her square in the face. "You sound so sure of yourself. You really think he'll come back to you? Well, we can't have that, now can we? No more broken hearts for this girl. If he can't make up his mind who he loves more, then nobody can have him!" I yelled.

I laughed maniacally as I put a gag around her mouth. I duct-taped her hands and feet together; as to make sure she didn't try to flee her new prison. I threw the girl into the closet of the empty cadet's quarters, locking her in there.

Later that day I brought my lover to that empty room to "talk" with him.

"Where are we going?" He asked me.

"It's a surprise, honey." I smiled at him.

"I hope this isn't going to take too long. I've got a pile of paper work to get done."

"Don't you worry about it. This won't take long at all. I promise." I said.

"Rinoa always told me the same thing. I guess I worry too much." He sighed.

There was that name again! I silently screamed in mind as my hand and eyes began to twitch.

"What kind of surprise is it?" He asked me.

"You'll find out soon enough." I assured him.

Soon we made it back to the room with the prison closet in it. I locked the main door behind us and placed the key in my boot while he was turned around. I positioned him in front of the closet and flung the door open. His ex girlfriend collapsed onto the ground below his feet.

"My god! What happened to her? What's this all about?" He shouted at me.

"If I can't have all of your heart for myself, then nobody can!"

I took the blade I had hidden in the waistband of my skirt and quickly slit his throat. He didn't even have a chance to react or fight back.

"I love you…" I told him as he faded fast.

I let his practically lifeless body fall to the floor, now focusing my attention on the sorceress.

"No…" She cried out, her voice now barely above a whisper.

"And just to make sure you get the point and suffer even more than I have my entire life…" I began, letting my next actions explain myself.

I carefully took the blade and cut into her neck. Being a teacher and all, I knew my human anatomy pretty well. I sliced into her neck where her vocal cords hid. I was slow and patient about the whole process. I didn't want her to bleed to death after all. Severing the vocal cords was the hardest part of my plan.

I was far from finished though.

Slowly, but surely, I gouged her eyes out, leaving them to lie beside her. Then her final injury would disable her for good. I walked around to the back of her and kicked her repeatedly in the lower spine, hoping I would prevent her from ever walking again. All the while she cried and screamed with everything that she could muster.

"It's doing you no good to whimper. You'll still be the same way whether you do it or not. So stop your howling already!" I bellowed.

I stepped away from my handiwork, admiring what I had done to her.

"Now you'll never let anyone know what has happened here today. I hope you feel as much agony as I have. Cause you ruined my life. Now it's only fair to ruin yours."

I walked over to my dead lover and kissed him one last time.

"I'll miss you my love." I whispered to the corpse.

I then lay on the ground next to him and pointed the blade at my chest. I did not hesitate as I drove the weapon into my breast, piercing that of which was already broken. As I waited for the darkness to take me away, I couldn't help but laugh. I think I finally lost my mind and it was hilarious for some unknown reason. What do you think? Was it wrong for me to kill for love? Doesn't matter now. I'll never know your answer.

My vision grew dark and I began to feel extremely weak. I let the sleepiness overtake my body, slowly slipping into a slumber I know I'd never wake from. But that was okay…wasn't it?

Author's Note: I wrote this story a very, very, long time ago. I know it's demented and twisted. But I decided it was time for something a bit more risqué. I finally took the time to type this one up. It had been hiding in a notebook for hyne only knows how long. There is a reason I didn't use names. I find that if I let the reader figure out whom it is, it's more interesting that way. Then you want to read all the way to the end to figure out who was who. In this case it was pretty obvious. The insane one was Quistis. The other two were Rinoa (whose name I did use) and Squall.

Tell me what you think of the story. I'm always looking for advice/corrections.


End file.
